


Monkey Business

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Humor, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t believe your boyfriend dragged us to the zoo!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monkey Business

“I can’t believe your boyfriend dragged us to the zoo!” Dean complained for the tenth time.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Sam sighed. For the tenth time.

Dean snorted. “Close enough. And, c’mon, the _zoo?_ We’ve got other things to do!”

“Like what?” Gabriel butted in. “It’s not like the Apocalypse is going on anymore, and you don’t have any cases right now.”

Sam saw Dean’s jaw clench, but he couldn’t refute that, so instead he just said, “It’s stupid!”

“Cas likes it,” Gabriel said slyly, and Dean scowled.

Cas did like it. He wandered around looking gravely at each of the exhibits and making comments, while parents hurried their children away from the creepy guy in the trenchcoat.

They stopped at the monkey house. “Oh, hey, that one looks like you!” Gabriel said to Dean.

Sam smacked him upside the head. “Behave!” But, privately, he couldn’t help agreeing with Gabriel.


End file.
